


a little bit of sweetness

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baker Evan "Buck" Buckley, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck surprises the fire-fam with some baked cookies.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567336
Comments: 8
Kudos: 254
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	a little bit of sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, not edited and pure fluff. Enjoy.

When the timer went off in the kitchen at the fire station, Buck couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face as he paused mid sentence in his conversation with Chim, standing up to go to the oven and stop the timer, excitement coursing through him. He had started to bake some surprise christmas cookies for the team a few hours ago. No one had known he had food in the oven - of course, no one really knew he knew how to bake, which is why he wasn’t surprised when everyone had grown quiet when he had ended up in front of the oven, slowly opening it and waving his hand as a burst of heat came out.

“What are you making, Buck?” Bobby questions and Buck grins as he grabbed a towel and then takes the baking sheet out of the oven, letting the aroma of the cookies he made fill the air. 

“I feel like that’s kind of obvious, Cap,” Buck responds back with a small laugh, removing the towel from his hand and then grabbing a spatula and checking the cookies carefully, grinning when he sees they’ve come out at the perfect temperature.

“Well, I can see you’ve made cookies, but we’ve never covered baking in our cooking lessons,” Bobby says and Buck can’t stop himself from letting out a laugh with a shake of his head while Maddie, who is next to Athena, giggles.

“I said I never knew how to cook, Bobby. Never said anything about baking,” Buck responds, slapping the hand of Eddie, who had tried to steal a cookie, with narrowed eyes.

“You have to wait for them to be completely ready like everyone else does, babe,” Buck chuckles while his boyfriend pouts before sitting on one of the stools on one side of the kitchen island. Buck can’t help but shake his head in response, looking at Eddie with a small smile.

“Don’t act like you don’t get a lot of my goodies at home while I’m testing out new recipes, man,” Buck chuckles while everyone comes forward and looks at the cookies he’s made. 

“Just because I get to eat your goodies at home doesn’t mean I don’t want to eat them here, also,” Eddie responds with a small wiggle of his eyebrows while Buck lets out a small laugh and Chim groans. Buck ignores it as everyone finds their seats, either at the table or the island, looking like they’ve never been fed a day in their life before.

“What -- how long have you known how to bake?” Chim asks and Maddie lets out another giggle before squeezing his wrist.

“For a while,” Buck says with a small smile, the same time Maddie hums softly before arching one of her eyebrows at her, and he knows what she’s asking but --

“Buck’s been into baking since he was young. He always helped our butler bake,” She responds, everyone looking at her like she’s insane, not realizing that no one has ever known how rich the Buckley family was while they grew up, Eddie included. Buck feels slightly bad, knowing he hadn’t meant to keep it hidden, and by Eddie’s look, he’ll explain later but Buck tries to focus on anything else, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

“What do you mean by  _ butler _ ?” Athena questions, her eyes wide while Buck lets out a small, awkward laugh.

“Oh uh, well, our parents didn’t really like to cook or bake or anything, so,” Buck responds with a shrug, the awkwardness he’s feeling spreading, especially when he sees Eddie look at him with a small frown before he stands up and walks over to him, arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him into a hug, Buck calming almost immediately once he does so.

They’ve been dating for almost a year now, getting their act together after last Christmas, when Eddie had first invited him over for the holidays, and it’s added to the joy Buck feels in general around this time of year. And while everyone makes a small face, teasing him, not realizing it sometimes hurts, Buck lets himself relax completely in Eddie’s arms, smiling when Eddie says something in Spanish to him, knowing no one else understands the words coming from him.

“I love you too,” Buck responds with a smile, turning to kiss Eddie’s nose before his smile forms into a grin, ‘But I know you just want a cookie, so go on and have one. All of you - cookies are available,” Buck says with a grin, watching as every single person grabs a cookie, eyes widening as they realize that the cookies have different flavors and chips inside of them.

After a few minutes, everyone is finished their cookies and looking at Buck with awe in their eyes, except Eddie, because of how used to Buck’s cooking he is.

“These are amazing, Buck,” Hen whispers while Buck grins. He’s never displayed his baking skills to anyone other than Maddie and Eddie, and even then, it took some cajoling from Eddie for him to even consider doing so now, but by the way everyone goes to grab more cookies, he finds himself extremely happy that he managed to bake this batch of cookies, and thankful that he hid more batches in the freezers they have for later.

“Seriously, you need to bake everything now,” Chim agrees, munching on some cookies while Buck wrinkles his nose and Eddie sits next to him, grabbing another cookie, interlacing their fingers together.

“And maybe you can teach me to bake something as well, while I teach you more cooking skills,” Bobby says, grabbing his third cookie while Buck grins, Eddie squeezing his hand.

“Thanks, guys,” Buck eventually ends up responding, cheeks flushed red as he grins at him team, truly thankful they’re in his life and that his life has ended the way it has. A year ago, he never believed he would have been here, truly happy but looking at himself now, he knows he is, knows that everything is perfect, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
